


Day 6 | Bondage

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bondage, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Small gift for my editor because they love Ahri/Irelia. It's a cute ship! It needs more content :DInterested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out mytwitter
Relationships: Ahri/Xan Irelia
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Kudos: 26





	Day 6 | Bondage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightxRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightxRain/gifts).



> Small gift for my editor because they love Ahri/Irelia. It's a cute ship! It needs more content :D
> 
> Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter

“Comfortable?”   
A soft exhale. Irelia wriggled her hands, testing the velveted cuffs latched over her wrists. Far more comfortable than she had been expecting, that much was certain. She nodded mutely, trying not to melt as she felt Ahri’s chin rest on her shoulder, her bare chest pressed unnervingly close and warm against her own back. “Good. You need to tell me if you get uncomfortable, alright?”   
  
Irelia was definitely uncomfortable. A kind she could get used to, and she would grudgingly admit she was already enjoying. She understood the point, but her mouth remained shut as Ahri gave a satisfied little purr and pulled away, leaving Irelia hungering as the gumiho slid off the bed and took two paces.

Another soft exhale. Irelia felt her face grow increasingly heated, and she had to force herself to keep her gaze steady as Ahri stopped in front of her, tipping her head until a salacious smile had overtaken her face.

“I could stand here and look at you like this all day. Although I supposed you would hurt me when I took those cuffs off, hm?”

It was a rhetorical question in more ways than one.

One of those being Irelia couldn’t have answered if she wanted to, and she choked back a dry response as she adjusted the soft leather and silicone gag between her lips and teeth. Apparently the gesture was, for some reason, amusing to Ahri, because she giggled and leaned in, planting a kiss on the pulse of Irelia’s neck that left her dizzy.

Dizzy, and starved.

She offered little resistance as Ahri pushed her back, and even less when she found herself on her back, her own legs between Ahri’s, and the gumiho looking down at her with a mixture of amusement and wanton lust that would have had the other girl stuttering had she been able to speak.

But she could not. She could not move, she could not speak, and she could not defend herself, even if she wanted to. She was bound in hand and foot, with a beautiful silken rope binding her hands to her feet. The length gave her enough room to lay on her back, but not enough to thrash or even really move at all.

It was simultaneously arousing and nerve-wracking.

She didn’t want to anyway.

It had taken Irelia a long time to come to grips with the fact that Ahri could have done just about anything to her and she probably would have enjoyed it. She wasn’t above or beneath telling Ahri what she  _ didn’t _ enjoy, but if she was being honest, every time Ahri looked at her sideways, she found her mind empty of anything negative.

Or anything, really.

_ I’m sure there’s a saying for that. _

A sharp inhalation.

Ahri was closer. So close. A mouth on her pulse again, a muted cry she couldn’t quite stop as teeth grazed her skin before nipping and sucking her to a panting, squirming mess. A modicum of discipline would have done her wonders here, but it was incredibly hard to even consider that as an option with Ahri pressed against her, touching her, a pair of fingers tormenting her-

On second thought, perhaps self control was not a feasible option.

Maybe not in this scenario.


End file.
